


Into the Bleed

by scandalsavage



Series: Countdown [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Voyeurism, for real this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: The Authority decide to help the Challengers of the Beyond in their hunt for the Atom.A couple members of the Authority take a special interest in one of the Challengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Jason/Midnighter for a long time but I was trying to get some of my other things done first.
> 
> Then a lovely person person requested the pairing and told me to make it smut so how could I refuse? (Though this is super vanilla, partly because of the timeline I placed it in. But don't worry, I'll probably write these guys again and make it filthier :D )
> 
> Based loosely on this comic: [Countdown Presents: The Search for Ray Palmer: Wildstorm](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Countdown_Presents:_The_Search_for_Ray_Palmer:_Wildstorm_Vol_1_1)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/)

Midnighter knew, the minute he looked at the kid, how the night was gonna end. The fight computer in his brain applies to all kinds of situations and circumstances. Most situations and circumstances. It would have seen this coming even if it wasn’t going to be a fight. But the best things are worth fighting for.

 

He spares a glance to where Apollo is battling ring boy. His husband doesn’t need protection, certainly not against a bunch of fucking children, but it’s habit to check in on him. Especially after the Commander.

 

The runt with the ring and the green projection powers is holding up against his sun god and that makes these three more interesting. But it’s the other kid who has his real attention. The bigger guy with the edgy leather jacket and fuck-off attitude is somehow managing to stay alive while Engineer gives him everything she’s got. M’s seen super powered freaks go down in seconds when faced with the sheer ferocity and merciless barrage of her attacks. And this poor bastard is flipping and punching all over the place like he doesn’t have an ounce of special ability.

 

The computer helpfully tells him the little fucker is as normal as Joe Blow down the street. The only thing to his credit is a body in peak physical condition.

 

He smirks lecherously. Not that that’s not something. The way he twists and bends; the viciousness and power in each movement. The kid is pretty impressive for just a normal guy in a mask; for the only person on this roof without some kind of superpower.

 

“Enough, Apollo.”

 

Midnighter’s eyes snap up at the sound of his husband’s name.

 

Goddamnit. Fucking Majestic. Sticking his self-righteous nose into things that aren’t his business.

 

Except, it turns out, it is his business. It’s everyone’s business; everyone’s problem. These three brats are apparently on a mission to save the multiverse. Which includes the Authority and the shithole world they try to protect.

 

Jenny, bless her 21st century soul, tries to get them out of Majestic’s attempt to wrangle the Carrier into helping. But the other group’s leader, the young woman who took on Jack and Shen, makes the point that the Authority’s universe would cease too.

 

Honestly, that doesn’t sound so bad to Midnighter. But he assumes there are better worlds out there than his that don’t deserve to die a fiery death.

 

Then the young woman looks back to him and scowls, “I don’t like the idea of working with a murderer who thinks he’s one of the good guys but this isn’t our world and any help finding the Atom is for the greater good of the multiverse.”

 

Angsty, no-powers guy snorts and crosses his arms over his broad chest, looking away from his companions.

 

“I doubt you heard any of my people claiming to be the good guys. We’re just the ones in charge,” Jenny responds casually, waving them all to follow, “Let’s go home. Door.”

 

A square of rippling yellow appears out of thin air a few steps away and both groups start towards it.

 

“Hey, ‘home’ wouldn’t happen to be a giant ship the size of Cuba, would it?” Ring boy asks.

 

He doesn’t look all that disappointed when they all ignore him.

 

Midnighter falls into step beside Apollo. “There were only three of them. Four if you count baldy. It’s not like I needed the help.”

 

Apollo smiles at him. “I know. But why should you have all the fun?”

 

M grins back. It’s more than that. They both know it but they won’t say it out loud. They trust each other, are intimately aware of the other’s abilities, strengths, weaknesses. But they’ll always worry.

 

As they step through the teleport door onto the Carrier, Apollo looks at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

“I don’t think the one kid has any powers,” he mutters, carefully keeping his voice low enough the strangers behind them can’t hear.

 

Midnighter glances over his shoulder. Ring boy and the girl are deep in whispered conversation while the other guy brings up the rear, hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket, frowning.

 

“He doesn’t,” he confirms, turning back to his lover in time to see the Sun King’s brows rise.

 

“Impressive,” Apollo says. They take a few more steps in silence before he continues, “It’s actually incredible… that he was able to survive Angie.”

 

Midnighter nods, “He’s well trained. An excellent fighter.”

 

“An excellent _looking_ fighter, you mean.”

 

He looks up to see a mischievous smirk on Apollo’s godlike features.

 

“I said what I meant,” M argues, “But that doesn’t mean the first thing you said isn’t still true.”

 

“He fights with the kind of ferocity and rage I see in you. And he’s _very_ flexible.”

 

Midnighter stops short. Apollo takes an extra couple of steps before turning to look at his partner.

 

The newcomers stop abruptly behind them.

 

“Go on,” Midnighter growls at them, “Follow Jenny and Jack. They’re leading you where you need to go.”

 

Ring boy and No powers glance at the girl who shrugs and moves to follow the rest of the Authority. Ring boy is hot on her heels and No powers gives Midnighter and Apollo a lingering, not _wholly_ suspicious look, before joining his companions.

 

M waits until they’re well out of sight. And earshot.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“What you mean?” Apollo’s divine features look positively angelic.

 

“Don’t fuck with me, Andrew, what’s this about?”

 

“Don’t fuck with _me_ , Lucas, I know you too well. I know you’re in one of those restless moods. I know you’re 99% happy with what we have but every once in a while you need something different, to _switch_ it up.”

 

Midnighter scowls. That’s… not entirely untrue. He’s happy with their roles, fucking thrilled actually. But sometimes he gets the urge to give as good as he gets and that’s not something his husband is interested in.

 

He used to be able to hide it until it passed. He doesn’t want to be with anyone else. But Apollo’s right. They know each other too well now. And Apollo thinks that if M satisfies the urge he’ll be even happier, that if they’re honest and open about these things, they’ll be less likely to fall apart, they won’t grow resentful or bitter or jealous. They’ll just grow.

 

“He’s not staying,” Apollo says gently, cupping M’s face in a big, sun-warmed, palm, “That makes this a unique opportunity. For you to try something with no consequences. If you decide it’s not for you, that you can live without it, then that’s fine too. I just don’t want for us to drift because you’re not getting everything you need from me.”

 

Midnighter shakes his head in mild disbelief. The idea that Apollo couldn’t be enough is outrageous.

 

“Unless your fancy enhancements are telling you he’s not into men. But if that’s the case I’m going to be pissed that you let me go on this long before correcting me.”

 

M chuckles, “He’s pinning for _both_ his friends so I’d say he has at least a passing interest in cock.”

 

He stands on his toes as he finishes the remark in a gruff, suggestive rumble, leans into Apollo’s gigantic, muscle bound chest that radiates warmth like the sun, and pulls the godlike creature into a sloppy kiss.

 

“Maybe he won’t want to bottom and you won’t have to panic,” Apollo says playfully when they pull apart.

 

“Please,” Midnighter snorts dismissively, “That kid has ‘spank me harder, daddy’ oozing out of his fucking pores.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyle wasn’t exaggerating. The Carrier is the size of a small country.

 

Jenny, Jack, the chick with the wings, and the metal lady who’d tried to kill him show them where they can sleep, get food, hang out. Then Donna and Jenny go off to see if the Carrier can help them pinpoint Ray Palmer’s location in the multiverse and the other members of the Authority disappear, leaving Jason alone with Rayner.

 

He looks at the Green Lantern and rubs the back of his neck.

 

“So,” Jason tries, “What happened to Bob?”

 

Kyle looks at him, not unkindly but not the way Jason kind of wishes he would, and sighs, shoulders slumping.

 

“I don’t know,” he says, sounding exhausted, “He didn’t come through the ‘door’ or whatever they call it.”

 

His eyes suddenly harden and he frowns, “He didn’t exactly share his plans. You were there too.”

 

Jason puts his hand up in faux surrender, “Hey, man, I was just asking.”

 

“Whatever,” Kyle huffs, “I’m gonna get some sleep while Donna does her thing.”

 

The door to the room he was given slides shut behind him as he storms off.

 

Jason shakes his head at the door.

 

“Douche,” he mutters as he walks away.

 

He’s not tired so he wanders around until he gets lost. He ends up staring out a window at a blood-red… membrane? Nebula?

 

“It’s called the Bleed, if you were wondering,” a gruff voice says waaaay too close to his ear. Jason manages to not jump, years of practice with Bats paying off, and looks to his right as the ‘murderer who thinks he’s a good guy’ moves to stand at his side.

 

He scowls, more at the memory of Donna’s words than the presence of the man she’d been referring to. Whether she meant to imply him or not, Jason knows it describes him too. It bothers him more than he thought it would, to hear her say something like that.

 

“I wasn’t,” he growls at the leather clad man. Maybe it’s the similarities in the costume decisions, the gravelly voice, the fact that, despite being 6ft and 210 pounds of pure, broad muscle, the other man somehow still dwarfs him, but Jason doesn’t like the guy on principle.

 

“It’s the lifeblood of the multiverse. The space between parallel worlds. It’s how your bald friend brought you here.”

 

“I—” Jason pauses before saying something snarky and rude, “That’s… actually interesting,” he concedes. “We usually just blink and we’re somewhere new. He’s never explained it before.”

 

Jason stares at the red void wondering how he became a universe hopping, space-faring, savior of the multiverse type. That’s more Bruce’s gig. Jason’s much more comfortable on the streets of Gotham.

 

“So, you kill people and your friends don’t,” Jason cringes at the blunt assessment, how does this guy even know that? “I take it the ‘good guys’ on your world don’t usually go for the fatal option.”

 

“How—”

 

“I have a fight computer in my brain. It analyzes and predicts all kinds of things. The way you fight, your style, it’s a little deadlier than your friends.’”

 

The guy gives a wicked grin with too many teeth to be totally friendly. But Jason’s not sure that whatever else is in that smile is anything malicious.

 

He represses a shudder as the brown eyes behind the cowl glint mischievously.

 

“It’s ok, kid. No one here is gonna judge that choice. You do what you gotta do to protect people,” the man crowds Jason’s space, traps him between the window and black leather, red glow from the void beyond reflecting in dangerous eyes and washing everything in crimson. Fingers grasp his jaw and Jason is too surprised to move, “Never apologize for saving people. Never apologize for giving people what they deserve,” the grip tightens and tilts his face up so that their eyes meet, “And some people deserve to die.”

 

Jason swallows, “Look, man—”

 

“Midnighter.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name is Midnighter,” another lecherous smirk, “But don’t worry, you can call me ‘daddy.’”

 

Jason blinks in disbelief. Then, not for the first time, he’s grateful that his default sarcasm compensates for him when his brain goes blank.

 

“I’ve had two disappointing dads,” he snorts and shoves at Midnighter who doesn’t budge, “The last thing I need is a third.”

 

“Kid—”

 

“Jason,” he corrects with a scowl.

 

“Kid,” Midnighter insists, pressing Jason firmly against the window. Jason’s hand is still flattened on his chest from trying to shove him away. Midnighter grips the wrist just a little too tightly, other hand still holding Jason’s jaw, and Jason swallows against the rising heat in his belly, “I’m _exactly_ the kind of daddy you need.”

Midnighter raises his hand, and Jason’s with it, to tap against a cowl covered temple, “Computer says you want it, kid. Bad.”

 

Jason’s still pretty speechless. He can’t say anyone’s ever come on to him like this before and he doesn’t know how to react.

 

Especially since… he does kind of want it.

 

So he snorts again and gives the bigger man a weak push.

 

Only for the grip on his chin to tighten and tilt his face back up. Surprisingly soft lips press against his and an insistent tongue pries his mouth open.

 

Jason struggles a little harder, on principle, but Midnighter is unrelenting; a solid, immovable wall. The weight pressing him back increases, the railing digging into the small of his back, as Midnighter leans into him.

 

The kiss turns rough and claiming and Jason finds himself returning it, finds his free hand, the one not still restrained in the strong clench of the other man’s fingers, twisting into the fabric of the long trench coat. Midnighter’s knee nudges it’s way between his legs and rubs against his quickly hardening cock.

 

The hand on his jaw moves around his neck and up the back of his head until gloved fingers bury in his hair and pull his head back into an arc. Midnighter leaves his lips to suck and nibble on his neck.

 

Jason gasps and hisses when teeth clamp over his Adam’s apple.

 

Midnighter pulls away completely, dragging Jason along and shoving him down a hallway before striding past him.

 

“Follow me.”

 

Jason hesitates.

 

Is this really what he wants?

 

He thinks about Kyle’s obvious contempt for him. He recalls Donna’s words, _I don’t like the idea of working with a murderer who thinks he’s one of the good guys_.

 

He’ll never live up to them. They’ll always be better than him; better than he deserves. They’ll never want him the way he wants them.

 

He takes a deep breath and follows the quickly receding footsteps of the Midnighter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

If Apollo is 100% honest, this checks the box for one his fantasies too.

 

He watches on the monitor, hand on the controls for the camera, as his husband throws the kid, Jason, into their room so hard he slams into the wall on the far side.

 

“What the he—”  


“Strip,” M says calmly, like he’s completely unaffected. Apollo knows that’s probably not true. But the kid doesn’t and Apollo watches him cringe at the order and sneer.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“The plan’s for _me_ to fuck _you_ , kid,” M laughs, leaning against the door. He cracks his knuckles, “Now, get out of that stereotypical tough-guy getup and let me see what I have to work with. Oh,” Midnighter grins, “and when you answer me, whenever you feel the need to say something, you’ll call me ‘daddy’ or I’ll have a lot of fun punishing you for your disobedience. A lot more fun than you’ll have.”

 

“Oh yeah, _daddy_ ,” the word is spit out with mockery and contempt but Apollo can see the heat in Jason’s eyes even through the monitor. He zooms the camera in a little tighter on the kid’s face as he says, “What’re you gonna do, beat me?”

 

His eyes were on Midnighter’s hands and they both know the boy was responding to the cracked knuckles. But Midnighter isn’t one to let an opportunity pass.

 

“As a matter of fact,” M’s eyes travel up the other man’s frame, “I think a little shit like you is in need of a good beating. And _something_ tells me you’re gonna like every moment of it.”

 

Jason glowers at him and doesn’t move.

 

“Don’t make me ask again,” M grins.

 

After just a second of consideration, Jason’s expression softens. He swallows audibly and Apollo thinks it’s adorable that his hands are trembling as he reaches up and shrugs his jacket off.

 

“- _ahem_ -“ the kid pauses in unbuttoning his shirt to look up at Midnighter.

 

“Acknowledge my orders,” M growls, low and predatory.

 

Jason licks his lips to get some moisture back and Apollo does the same from the other side of the screen. The kid’s breaths are slow and purposeful and he the way he stares directly into Mid’s eyes, despite the pink blush on his cheeks, and says quietly, “Yes… daddy,” makes Apollo’s cock leap to attention and wish he was in the room too.

 

“Good boy,” his husband hums through the speakers and smirks when Jason shivers at the praise.

 

Midnighter was right. This kid needs some validation, some affection.

 

Jason hesitates when he’s down to his trunks, hooking his thumbs beneath the band and glancing back to the still fully dressed and masked man staring hungrily at him.

 

He can’t know that there’s a twin look of unadulterated desire on Apollo’s face as well.

 

The kid’s body looks as cut from marble as any god or superhuman. Apollo thinks he could chip diamonds on those abs, that the thick arms, broad chest with hard, brown nipples, the perfect globes of his ass, and divinely sculpted thighs belong in that room; belong beneath Midnighter; beneath _him_. He feels like they need to keep that beauty to themselves, hide it away and worship it; make sure that boy never feels abandoned or unworthy ever again.

 

When the trunks hit the bedroom floor, when Midnighter licks his own lips, Apollo leans closer to the screen, doesn’t feel even a hint of indecency when he zooms in. Jason isn’t a big as Midnighter, and certainly isn’t as enormous as Apollo, but his cock is long and thick and cut and dripping already. Apollo’s mouth waters with the need to touch that flesh, run his fingers over hot skin, his mouth over that taut neck.

 

Apollo’s jerked from his own fantasy by his husband’s husky voice.

 

“Bend over,” Midnighter rumbles, motioning to the arm of the sofa, “Clasp your hands behind your back.”

 

The boy’s throat bobs as he glances at the indicated furniture. Then he moves toward it deliberately.

 

Apollo smirks at the same time Midnighter does but M waits to say something. Probably giving Jason a final chance to correct his mistake.

 

He does as he’s told, bends over the arm of the couch, laces his fingers together in the small of his back. Apollo sees him take a steadying breath and close his eyes.

 

Apollo wonders how much experience Jason has, with men, of course, but just sex in general.

 

Midnighter eyes the kid appreciatively for a moment before approaching to stand behind him, moving as silent as the night.

 

He brings his hand down on one of Jason’s gorgeous buttocks causing the kid to yelp and his hands to fly forward in an attempt to lift himself up.

 

But Midnighter catches his wrists before the can get too far.

 

“What a naughty little boy,” M hums, leaning over himself, layering his body over Jason’s to get close to the kid’s ear, “Two broken rules in just a couple of minutes.”

 

Jason’s head turns as far as he can under M’s weight, trying to get a look at him when he gasps, “What—what do you—”

 

“I told you to respond when I tell you to do something and the very next moment you ignored that. Your memory can’t be that short, so I can only assume you did it on purpose.”

 

Apollo snorts and Jason’s eyes widen a little. He’s already overwhelmed by what’s going on, Apollo can see it and if he can see it M certainly does as well.

 

“Then the moment I touch you, you disobey a second command and move your hands from where I told you to put them. Again, almost immediately, so I’m left to assume you were being belligerent then too.”

 

“No… I—I didn’t… I wasn’t—” Jason stammers before freezing. He fidgets, returns his hands to their position behind him before closing his eyes and swallowing. “I—I’m sorry… _daddy_ … I—I didn’t mean to.”

 

Apollo’s hand flies to his groin as Midnighter gives a pleased hum, stands back up, letting his hand slide down the kid’s spine before grabbing a handful of his ass.

 

“I forgive you,” M says pleasantly, “But you’ll still need to be punished.”

 

M emphasizes the statement by digging his nails into the cheek he’s grasping and Jason whines.

 

Apollo groans in frustration, releasing himself. He promised Midnighter he’d wait. He’d watch and get worked up and then let out that pent up energy on M.

 

“Let’s start with twenty strikes. Ten for each offence. How does that sound?”

 

“Wh—whatever you think is best, d-daddy,” Jason breaths. His whole body is flushed with embarrassment and arousal. Every time he calls M ‘daddy’ his voice hitches preciously. Apollo is already thinking of arguments to convince the kid to stay with them.

 

“Hmm. Can you stay still for that? Keep your hands right where they are for me? Or do you want me to tie you up?”

 

Apollo shivers at the image of Jason in artfully tied and knotted ropes. But the kid shakes his head.

 

“I can do it,” he says stubbornly, the challenge driving the uncertainty away. “I’ll stay put, daddy. Promise.”

 

Midnighter looks up into the camera and puts his hand over his heart. Apollo nods at him in agreement even though he can’t see it.

 

“Of course you can, kid. Count out loud.”

 

Midnighter slaps his hand to Jason’s ass without warning. It’s not nearly as hard as he could have hit, with his carbon fiber enhanced muscles, but it’s hard enough that the sound echoes through both rooms and Jason cries out before gritting out, “One.”

 

The next strike lands on the opposite buttock with the same deafening smack of skin. Jason counts dutifully.

 

After just two strikes on each side, the kid’s ass is rosy and handprints are forming.

 

After ten Jason’s breathing starts to shorten and numbers are more hesitant.

 

At fifteen he’s trying to catch his breath enough to speak. It’s taking a little too long.

 

“If you miss one we’ll have to start over,” M murmurs and Apollo almost thinks he’s hoping Jason can’t get the number out.

 

“Fif—fif— _fifteen_ ,” the kid sobs.

 

Apollo just sees M’s eyebrows raise before he switches angles so that he can better see Jason’s face.

 

Midnighter must be hitting him harder than they’d thought. Jason is very clearly the type who can take a beating. Fighting superpowered people with no powers isn’t for the weak. But his face is red and wet and his eyes are squeezed shut. Yeah, the situation is different, more overwhelming, but still.

 

“You’re doing so well, kid,” M hums at him, letting how pleased he is infuse his words, “Just a few more. You think you can take a few more?”

 

There’s a short pause. Jason’s shoulders heave up and down as he works his mouth, trying to get words out.

 

Midnighter leans in, “We can stop anytime you want, Jason,” he says quietly, seriously, “You don’t have—”

 

“It’s—it’s good… it’s fine…” Jason manages, shuddering at the sound of his name, “I—I can take it… da—daddy.”

 

M caresses down the kid’s back delicately, rests his hands on the hot, red flesh of his ass.

 

“Such a good kid,” he praises before pulling his hand back and delivering another strike.

 

Jason cries out again but his ‘sixteen’ is firmer and less pained.

 

Apollo half expected it to be a lighter hit. It isn’t. M’s computer must’ve told him Jason meant what he said.

 

By the time he whimpers out a “T-t-twenty,” he’s a trembling mess again.

 

Midnighter takes the kid’s hands from where they’re clasped together in a death grip. He threads his fingers between Jason’s and leans forwards again, wrapping the kid in his arms and pulling him up so that he stands, back to M’s chest, head tucked protectively under M’s chin before M presses gentle kisses to Jason’s hair, his ear, peppers them down his neck to his shoulder and around to his collarbone.

 

Apollo is captivated by the intimacy and gentleness. Holds his breath as Midnighter takes both of Jason’s hands in one of his so the other can wander across the expanse of hard muscle down to Jason’s cock.

 

He strokes the kid a few times, gets a needy groan as Jason lets his head drop back against M’s shoulder, before dragging his hand back up to the exposed throat, tilting Jason to capture his lips in a lazy, wet kiss.

 

“Get on your knees,” M growls when they break apart.

 

When Jason’s eyes open they’re black pools of desperation ringed by blue fire.

 

The kid stares at Midnighter over his shoulder as he slides down the older man’s body, never looking away, never breaking contact with the spread of black leather at his back.

 

Apollo knows M is too entranced by the view to care that Jason didn’t acknowledge the command this time either.

 

Midnighter pulls off his gloves, tangles one hand in black curls, dragging his nails over the kid’s scalp and pulling another whine from those full lips, as he moves around to the front.

 

Jason swallows and licks his lips hungrily when Midnighter frees his considerable length from the confines of his uniform pants.

 

But when Jason leans in to take him into his mouth, M stops him with a raised finger and holds up a bottle in his other hand.

 

“You’re going to open yourself up while you suck me,” M’s voice is all gravel and darkness and Apollo’s cock twitches at the sound; at the sight of the naked boy kneeling in front of his fully clothed husband, salivating for his cock.

 

At the breathless words, “Anything for you, daddy,” that come out equally lust-rough and needy.

 

Apollo doesn’t know where to focus his attention as Jason slicks up his fingers, reaches behind himself, and slips two in while Midnighter nudges forward a little so that the kid can easily wrap those gorgeous lips around M’s cock and immediately sucks on the head like a lollipop and licks up the shaft, careful to leave a thick, wet trail wherever his tongue touches.

 

Midnighter stares down at him, transfixed, eyes blown, mouth open in want and Apollo knows his own face must look very similar.

 

Jason adds a third finger, spreading them wide inside himself, as he takes more of Midnighter into his mouth, shifts his position a little so that M is more directly over him, opens his throat, and swallows the cock to the hilt.

 

The sound Midnighter emits is one Apollo has only heard a couple of times. A moan of blissful euphoria, of pure pleasure. He’s overcome with the desire to feel whatever pulled that sound from his lover.

 

Midnighter’s hands tangle in Jason’s hair and he holds the boy to him for a moment before thrusting into the waiting mouth a couple of times. Apollo recognizes the face, twisted in concentration, as M trying to regain control.

 

Finally, M jerks the kid off his cock, saliva dripping to the floor between them, Jason’s eyelids hooded and heavy, and throws him onto the bed. He grabs the boy’s ankles and pulls him back to a more convenient position, so that he’s bent over the edge, toes scraping the floor.

 

He spreads the still red buttcheeks, his handprints clear and purpling on pale skin.

 

Apollo alters the angle on one screen so he can see both of their faces, and zooms on the main screen so he can see, up close…

 

“Goddamnit, kid,” M sighs, dragging a finger over Jason’s wet hole, “You are somethin’ special.”

 

Jason’s whole body flushes crimson at the compliment and he whines.

 

It doesn’t seem like he’s going to say anything. Neither of them expect him to as M grasps himself to line up.

 

“Thank you, daddy,” the kid sighs, contentedly.

 

Apollo hears, and sees, M’s breath catch. Then he groans, presses the tip of his cock to the waiting, fluttering entrance, and pushes in.

 

It’s not as careful as Apollo would have expected but Midnighter is pretty lost to in his lust right now.

 

Jason doesn’t seem to mind. He shouts at the greater stretch of the initial penetration, fingers twisting in the sheets, knuckles white, feet scrambling for purchase on a floor he can barely reach. But the cry dies into a needy moan before M has even started pulling back out.

 

The pace is animal, desperate. The sound of skin slapping against skin, wet squelches, frantic panting, and muffled gasps and whimpers, almost blocking out the muttered pleas and prayers as Midnighter, one hand griped tight at the junction of the kid’s neck and shoulder, while the fingers of the other dig bloody crescents into his hip, pulls Jason back onto his cock over and over again.

 

After a beautiful eternity, Jason is in tears, sobbing out ‘oh god’ and ‘please’ and ‘fuck’ until finally he cries “Please, _daddy_ , please! I—I need—daddy, _please_.”

 

“Jesus, fuck” Midnighter grumbles and thrusts forward a final time, hand pressing down between the shoulder blades of the muscular back in front of him, and spilling hot and sticky inside the boy.

 

Apollo watches Midnighter lean forward, brace his arms on either side of Jason’s head, and nuzzle the kid’s hair.

 

“Do you need me to—” M starts, lips brushing lightly against Jason’s ear.

 

The kid shakes his head. “No,” he whispers, “I—I… finished…”

 

His face is red when he tries to bury it in the sheets.

 

Apollo wants to cover him in a blanket, put him in his pocket, and keep him warm and safe and near forever.

 

Midnighter pulls out, with a displeased whimper from Jason, and shifts the kid up the bed to sit between his legs. He hisses when he puts weight on his ass but M just nudges him to slump forwards and starts to massage the tension from the kid’s muscles.

 

Jason inhales deeply and sighs out a small, relaxed moan.

 

After a few minutes he leans back into M’s broad chest and Apollo so desperately wants to go in there and wrap them both in his huge arms and let the warmth of the sun within him relax and comfort them.

 

“So,” Jason starts, voice cracking and soft. He looks up at Midnighter over his shoulder, “Did your husband enjoy the show?”

 

M blinks in surprise and Apollo recoils from the screen.

 

“How did you—”

 

“I didn’t,” the kid grins and closes his eyes, “Not for sure. Not ‘til now.”

 

Midnighter throws a startled look at the camera. It takes a lot to shock M.

 

Something special, indeed.

 

“You little shit,” M hums into Jason’s ear before kissing his temple.

 

“Is he gonna come in here or what?” Jason asks with smirk that’s up to no good.

 

Apollo is already out the door before he can hear his husband’s response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo joins the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I brought my tablet instead of my computer on my vacation (because my laptop is huge and heavy). It’s a better writing experience than I expected but it’s definitely not as good as my computer. As such, I couldn’t stand the idea of editing this the final time on here so I’ll do it when I get home. AND all my emphasized words (italics for thoughts or stressed words) has disappeared twice now so those will go back in later too.
> 
> Sorry about that, but I really wanted to get this out today.

Well fuck, he thinks when he finally arrives.

Somehow, in the maybe two minutes it took Apollo to get from the monitor room to their quarters (the Carrier really is too big), Midnighter has the kid lying face down across his lap.

Jason’s forearms are bound together behind his back, seemingly by his own belt. His bruised, red ass is in the air, aimed at the door and M is methodically pumping one of their larger dildos in and out of the kid, whose breathless, aroused panting is punctuated randomly by little uncomfortable grunts and whines.

Apollo’s jaw drops a little and his mouth goes dry at the sight of the kid’s hole stretched around a veiny, silicone cock somewhere between Midnighter’s and his own in size. His brain shorts out when it registers the translucent white liquid, squelching obscenely, dripping down the kid’s taint as the toy fills his passage so completely Midnighter’s come has nowhere else to go but out.

He swallows hard. If the dildo is a tight fit… well, he doesn’t know how he’s going to manage, but he knows he’s desperate to try.

Beyond the lewd, wet sounds of the toy, and Jason’s needy moans, Apollo can hear M muttering soft, filthy words of praise.

“That’s it, kid,” Midnighter hums, looking up at Apollo and grinning as he shoves the dildo in harder, making Jason whimper, “You take it like a goddamn pro.”

M punctuates the final words with another hard thrust of the toy and Jason’s cry is muffled halfway through as he tries to bury his face in the sheets.

A burst of super-speed has Apollo at the side of the bed nearest Jason’s head.

He kneels, cups both big, warm hands around either side of the kid’s face, and lifts to gaze into wide black pupils, with just a hint of blue, under thick black lashes.

“There you are,” Jason gasps, reddened lips turning up in a lust-drunk grin.

A particularly rough thrust from Midnighter rocks the kid forward. His mouth drops open in an “o,” a moan torn from his lips as his eyes flutter closed and he arches back.

Apollo can’t help but watch the way the boy’s features shift in ecstasy. The way he slams his mouth shut, squeezes his lids together tighter, tries to take a steadying breath through his nose; the way his lips press together, to form a thin line while he holds his breath, brows raising with the failing of his self-control; the way his tongue darts out to wet his lips before they part again, soft puffs of breath punched out with every drive forward, lids flickering between open and closed, lashes quivering. The way he leans in to Apollo’s touch.

Apollo meets his husband’s intense gaze over the body between them. Knows M is just as taken with this kid as he is. This encounter had originally had a purpose. It was supposed to help Midnighter figure out some things. It was supposed to be consequence free. Jason was supposed to leave after.

But this feels like the first time he and M had sex. The fire, the passion… the easy, deep, emotional connection, the way they fit together. Not physically ‘fit together’ but more like the way their personalities seemed to be made for each other. Like they were soulmates.

This feels almost exactly like that.

This feels exactly like that.

And Apollo has barely touched Jason yet.

“Go on, Andrew,” Midnighter growls at him, eyes dark and dangerous, “Once you get a taste, you’re not gonna want to wait to get inside this kid.”

Apollo rolls his eyes. That’s his man, ever the crass bastard.

But the words make Jason shiver and Apollo is moving to obey immediately.

He brushes his lips against the boy’s, teasing, and pulls just out of reach when Jason tries to meet them. A shove from Midnighter bumps them together again and Apollo follows those lips when the pull-out rocks Jason back. This time he presses them together for a tender, shallow kiss, the tip of his tongue licking the other man’s lips, barely dipping into the eager mouth.

When Apollo ends the kiss, he stays close, lips and nose still brushing against Jason’s face. He feels warm breath caress his face as the kid sighs happily.

He presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Jason’s mouth, another to the spot where his cheekbone meets his nose, to the outside edge of his eye, above his brow, and, finally, to the white roots his hairline.

That last one makes Jason shudder all the way down his spine, makes him tense a little and tremble. Apollo, hands still cradling the boy’s face, pulls back just enough to look at him, sees the way that face has fallen, the way his brows have knit together above eyelids shut tightly, the way the breath from between reddened lips has become shaky.

He glances up at Midnighter. His hand has stilled, toy deep inside Jason but no longer thrusting, and his expression mirrors the one of worry Apollo wears.

Apollo lets his internal temperature rise a couple degrees, drags the heated pads of his thumbs gently across Jason’s cheeks and jaw and lips.

“Is that spot sensitive? Did I harm you?” Apollo thinks it’s less a physical injury and more a psychological one.

“No,” Jason manages to whisper, shaking his head, “I’m—I’m sorry… please—please don’t stop…”

Apollo looks back to M who gives a little shrug of his shoulder and nods to indicate that the kid genuinely wants to continue.

“We won’t stop, Jason,” Apollo says reassuringly, careful to keep radiating comforting warmth, “Not unless you ask us to. But you have to promise you’ll tell us if you change your mind.”

The kid, stubbornly keeping his eyes squeezed shut, nods weakly.

“That’s not good enough, sweetheart,” Apollo hums, “This is important. I need you to look at me and say it.”

He sees Jason swallow before his eyes flicker open and look up.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Apollo’s smile is as warm as the rest of him, voice smooth and soothing like honey, eyes like molten amber. Midnighter can feel the heat coming off his god in calming little pulses.

The tension seeps back out of the kid sprawled enticingly beneath him as coziness wraps itself around them like a blanket.

Apollo is the world’s deadliest teddy bear.

With his husband being sexy-sweet and a touch-starved, emotionally constipated boy, desperate for affection in his lap, it takes a lot more of his self-control than he cares to admit, to follow Apollo’s lead and wait for Jason to agree.

He feels the kid’s muscles shift as he looks up at Apollo, feels him inhale.

“Yes, sir,” he says, breathless but steady.

M grins as Apollo blinks and swallows hard.

‘Considerate lover’ doesn’t begin to adequately describe Apollo. When they fuck, Apollo reads his every muscle twitch and hitched breath like a goddamn instruction manual, driving M over the precipice exactly the way he feels like at any given time. Sometimes he even wonders if one of Apollo’s superpowers is reading minds.

The part of Midnighter that likes to be in control, the dominant side, it’s… rougher. He wants to throw some pretty little thing around, make him beg, get physical, take him apart at the seams and stitch him back together again.

But the part that gives everything to Apollo? That side is gentle, generous, tender. He and Apollo… it’s so intimate, slow, deliberate. Apollo teases but it’s like the way he teased Jason with the kiss. Soft, loving… rapturous.

The point is, M would never call Apollo ‘sir.’ Judging by his surprise and the increase in his heart rate, the way his cock twitches, it’s not something Apollo has ever thought about either. Until now.

The halo of light that sometimes wreaths Apollo’s white locks glows in delight and anticipation, casting the room in divine illumination. He couldn’t look more perfectly like an angel even if he had wings.

A pleased hum reverberates out from his god’s chest as Apollo stands, using his hold on Jason’s face to lift the kid up. Midnighter shifts, hands on the boy’s hips to help get him on his knees again.

Jason moans, long and low as he sits back, legs spread wide and inviting, and the mattress forces the dildo deeper.

Apollo, looking on the verge of devouring him, licks his lips before raising his gaze to meet Midnighter’s.

M takes the hint. He reaches up and removes his cowl, shakes off the heavy trench coat, removes the few bits of armor he bothers with, and pulls his shirt over his head. He’s quick about it and doesn’t bother with his pants which are still open. This isn’t about him anymore.

He moves up to kneel behind the person this is about, wraps his arms around the kid’s tapered waist, lets one hand wander up to brush and pinch hard nipples and the other drift low to coax the soft, spent cock back to life.

He kisses and bites at Jason’s neck and shoulder and ear but keeps his eyes on Apollo who steps back a couple of inches and begins to peel himself out of his uniform.

Jason’s breathing is still a little ragged but he stops moving and his breath catches as Apollo’s suit comes down to his waist, exposing the preposterously broad, muscular chest.

Jason chokes and yeah, that was definitely a cut off whimper, when the suit moves lower, freeing the enormous erection surprisingly well hidden beneath a feat of tailoring with such a snug fabric.

Apollo is almost comically larger than Jason in every way. At 6’9” the sun king is a beast of a man and Jason, strong and big for what is, looks like an actual kid kneeling in the shadow of a god.

Midnighter sinks his teeth into Jason’s neck and growls in frustration loud enough to drown out the resulting yelp.

“Hurry the fuck up, Apollo,” he snaps.

The sun king smiles brilliantly and places a heavy knee on the bed between Jason’s thighs.

The kid tilts his head back so far to look up at Apollo that he’s resting on M’s shoulder. M watches his throat bob, his mouth twitch in anticipation, as Andrew takes Jason’s face in his hands once again, and leans down.

The kiss starts gentle and, even as Apollo deepens it, presses his sun kissed skin to Jason’s trapping the kid tightly between the two older men, even as his tongue slips further down Jason’s throat, the pace is methodical, deliberate, soft.

The leather of the belt binding Jason’s arms behind his back digs into Midnighter’s skin. One of Apollo’s hands slides down Jason’s throat, across his chest, down his side, touch light and teasing.

Jason shudders against them and M smirks into his hair. Apollo slowly detaches from the kid’s desperate mouth, his gaze flicks back to Midnighter briefly before dropping lower suck little bruises into pale skin displayed before him.

Finally, M thinks, time to pick up the pace.

Jason, hard again, gasps when Midnighter grabs hold of Apollo’s cock as well, pressing them together, stroking both his lovers with one big hand.

“Please,” the kid begs quietly, dropping his forehead to Apollo’s chest, “God, please… I—I need you…”

And goddamn if Apollo doesn’t shiver himself at the breathy words, pink flush, and light sheen of sweat over twitching muscles. M doesn’t remember seeing his husband so affected.

“Hush, little star,” Apollo hums, kissing the tangled curls, dragging his hands all over in soothing caresses, “Let us pamper you, take care of you—“

“Let us love you,” M adds, thinking to himself that between Apollo’s sun and his moon, ‘little star’ is as fitting a pet name as any.

When he looks up he sees Apollo’s eyes glowing with fierce adoration. And that’s when he realizes what he’s said. Apollo loves it when M lets the gruff façade slip and gets sappy.

Right now, he can’t find it in himself to care.

There’s a hitch in the kid’s breath at those words that teeters toward a sob. But then he seems to relax even more, giving himself over to them completely, giving them all his trust. Midnighter knows what that must mean for someone like Jason, someone who feels let down and discarded by those he cares about.

The next minutes are spent worshiping the boy’s body. Touching and kissing and massaging every inch they can reach. Showing him, through tender but intense focus that he is wanted.

Finally, after the kid is shaking and barely able to hold himself up, and with a quick, hungry kiss to M over Jason’s shoulder, Apollo shifts. He moves down the bed, sitting up at the foot, long legs spread. He gently pulls Jason over to him, places one of the kid’s legs on either side of his hips, while M gets off the bed and walks around to the end.

Midnighter takes just a moment to admire the view. Jason’s muscular back, Apollo’s strong forearm beneath the younger man’s bound ones, the toy between perfect cheeks, partially obscured by his husband’s gigantic erection, Apollo’s fingers buried in dark hair as previously sweet kisses turn hard and claiming.

Then he steps forward, between Apollo’s legs, behind Jason. He rests one hand on Jason’s hip, squeezing lightly. With his other hand, M takes hold of the dildo and just that movement makes Jason choke against Apollo’s lips.

He gives a couple long, slow, pumps to wake the muscle in preparation and Jason moans into Apollo’s mouth. When he removes the toy completely, Apollo swallows the disappointed whine.

“Ready, kid?” M asks, tossing the toy aside and grasping Apollo’s dick. He knows Jason saw the size of what’s about to go into him. Even though he already knows the kid’s answer he wants to hear it, wants Apollo to hear it.

Apollo lets the boy pull away from his lips just far enough to breath out an answer but not an inch further.

“Yes, daddy.”

Apollo groans and tightens his hold possessively, slamming their mouths back together, sudden need overcoming the desire to be delicate.

And Midnighter had known Jason was going to say ‘yes’ but he had honestly not expected the kid, after being teased and worked up into a trembling mess ready to topple over the edge, would even remember, let alone conclude that it still applied.

But he’s damn glad he did.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason has never felt like this before.

The sexual encounters he’d had before his death were… decidedly unromantic. Those… ‘partners’ had never cared about his pleasure and—well, he wouldn’t call any of them anything nicer than ‘scum’. By the time he ended up at the manor he thought he’d never be interested in sex ever again.

Then, at the ripe old age of 16, having seen more than his share of horrors, he’d died. He’d come back… changed. The only person he’s been with since was Talia and that had left another sour taste in his mouth. He’d written sex off again.

Then Donna and Kyle came into his life and he knew they were good people. Too good. Out of his league. He could never have them because people like that would never have him.

This Midnighter had offered something easy. Just a chance to work off some of his frustration and maybe quiet his self-doubt for a short time.

But it doesn’t feel like that anymore.

When Midnighter asked if he wanted to stop… frankly, he knew then that even these two ‘murderers who think they’re good guys’ were still more than he deserved. They too, were too good for him.

So he’d decided to enjoy whatever this was for as long as it lasted. Until they realized that he wasn’t worth this effort.

But when Apollo joined them… the knowledge that any minute they’ll kick him out became unbearable.

He feels so… accepted. The sun god’s warmth seeps into his soul and wraps him in affection.

It almost feels like they actually care.

Jason hasn’t felt like some cared about him in… years.

It was all he could do to not start crying when when they asked him to let them take care of him, to let them love him.

And even if that just means ‘make love’ Jason is happy to take whatever they’re offering. Even if it’s fleeting. Even if it’s gone when they’re done with him. Even though he knows it’ll make the inevitable rejection so much more painful.

He feels Midnighter guide him down onto Apollo’s massive cock, slowly, carefully, so that he doesn’t get hurt.

At this point Jason doesn’t care what that thing does to him. He’s determined to take it, to do whatever he can to try to make sure Apollo feels even a fraction of the pleasure and… bliss they’ve shown him.

The sun god’s arms around him hold tight, pinning him to that warm chest. Jason can feel a pleasant heat cascading out from the giant who glues himself to Jason’s mouth like he lives for the taste.

He chokes as Midnighter drops him down another inch. Tries to cover the sound with a needy moan. When he cracks his eyes open he can tell through the weird, sexy glow in the amber eyes looking down at him, that he didn’t fool anyone.

A laugh bubbles out of him as he realizes that, even sitting in this man’s lap, straddling him, he still looking up. Jason is not a small man and this guy, both of these guys, make him feel physically diminutive. And apparently he finds that size difference hot as fuck.

Apollo smiles brightly at the sound of Jason’s mirth and pulls him close again, resting Jason’s chin on a broad shoulder and mouthing at his neck.

Meanwhile, Midnighter’s hands on his hips grip tightly and Jason feels those soft lips brush his ear again.

“You’re wonderful, kid. So fucking amazing. Almost there, ok? Just a few more inches.”

The praise sinks into his bones. They’ve been too complimentary, too fawning… he’s not used to it, doesn’t know what to do with it. All he knows is that the way it washes across his mind feels as good as any physical touch.

This time he does sob into Apollo’s shoulder and tries to shove his hips down, to show them how grateful he is, to beg them not to stop.

Midnighter’s firm grip stops him while Apollo’s fingers grasp his chin and turn his face to meet those burning eyes.

“Whatever you’re feeling,” Apollo says gently, “you have nothing to prove. If you want to stop this very moment, we’ll lie back and hold you until you want to leave. We’re not going anywhere. And we’re not going to make you go anywhere. We want you here. We want you.”

Jason stares at him, searching for the lie while Midnighter’s thumbs rub circles into his muscles while he waits patiently.

He doesn’t find one.

“You—You actually mean that, don’t you?” Jason asks, incredulous.

Apollo’s eyes dart over Jason’s shoulder and if the look of pity that flashes across them is mirrored in Midnighter’s then Jason is glad he can’t see it.

But then pity is replaced by anger and Jason shudders.

“Of course we mean it,” Midnighter growls from behind him.

“And we’d love to get our hands on whoever made you feel so much doubt,” Apollo says darkly.

An image of Midnighter taking on Batman while Apollo pulls the Joker’s heart from his chest with his bare hands flickers in his mind’s eye. He gulps.

Suddenly he wants out of the binding.

“The belt… please—“ He struggles with the strip of leather for less than a second, doesn’t even have to finish the sentence before Midnighter has freed him.

He throws himself into Apollo. Flings his arms around the other man’s neck and attacks his lips. This time, when he presses his hips down to take more of Apollo, Midnighter lets him go part way before slowing him, forcing him lower but at a more manageable pace.

Eventually Jason is fully seated and he’s so fucking full. He know’s it’s in his head but it’s almost like he can feel it in his lungs.

Midnighter hums against his skin appreciatively and the vibrations make his nerves tingle.

He reaches one hand back and detaches from Apollo’s lips to meet Midnighter’s.

Their hands are still all over him. Whichever mouth isn’t pressed to his travels over his naked flesh leaving soft kisses and little bites in it’s wake.  
But he needs more now. Needs them.

A whine rips free as he lifts himself carefully, it’s so big inside him, he’s stretched further than he would have thought possible before today.

A shout is punched out of him as he slides back down.

Apollo’s gaze is ravenous.

Midnighter’s breath is coming out hard.

So he does it again.

Then Apollo’s huge hands are gripping his ass, blunt nails digging into his cheeks as he pulls him open and starts fucking into him.

Jason cries out and clings to the warmth. He feels every thrust in his throat.

That’s when he realizes…

“M,” he mumbles through the haze of need and desperation that are creeping over his mind, reaching back again, “M… you—“

Fingers thread through his hair.

“It’s ok, little star,” the gravelly voice rumbles. Jason lets out a little sigh at the name, “I got mine earlier. I’m fine.”

That all might be true but Jason can feel the evidence that Midnighter would like to ‘get his’ again resting against his back.

Jason looks into Apollo’s eyes and gives his most impish grin.

“What are you going to do?” the sun king asks through his own mischievous smile, giving a rough thrust just as Jason puts his hands on the other’s knees, shifts his weight back onto them, and moves his hips up, making the angle of Apollo’s thrust even deeper.

Jason gasps at the result of the timing, then moans and rolls his hip into it again.

“Jesus,” Midnighter breaths from close by his ear.

Right. The point.  
Jason lies back further in Apollo’s lap, wraps his hands around the back of Apollo’s knees until he gets his balance.

“Holy fuck,” Midnighter whispers when he realizes what Jason’s plan is. And the words encourage him to reach up for M’s cock.

Midnighter stares down at him, utterly transfixed, and moves enough to let him guide M’s dick into his mouth.

Jason can’t do the rest himself. He feels like he waits forever, Apollo’s pace increasing with a muttered ‘oh my god’, for Midnighter to move.

But when he does it’s mind blowing. Fucked at both ends by two gorgeous, strong, super powered, but most importantly kind men.

He feels better than he has in a long time.

He doesn’t know how long it lasts but, he thinks with a morbid humor, he could have died very happily like that.

Jason trusts them not to let him fall as he lets go of Apollo’s knees and grabs onto Midnighter’s pants. He jerks the standing man closer, swallowing his cock to the base as M floods his throat. Jason drinks every drop and laps at the spent tip.

When Apollo comes inside him it’s deep and warm and Jason knows that just this once is enough to make him addicted.

They help him up, drag him back to the head of the bed, lie him against a bunch of fluffy pillows, and tuck him under the covers. Then they crawl in on either side of him and, true to their word, hold him close.

Apollo raises his temperature a degree or two and Jason gets the feeling they’re trying to encourage him to fall asleep.

It’s working.

Apollo turns them so that he’s at Jason’s back, one arm around his chest, the other under his head like a pillow, the fingers playin with Midnighter’s auburn hair.

This is the first good look he’s gotten at the face under the cowl and he doesn’t know why he’s so surprised that the woody eyes, big grin, and crooked nose, don’t look anything like Bruce. But he’s relieved to find he’s relieved.  
One of Midnighter’s hands cups the back of his neck and pulls gently until their foreheads are touching. The other caresses up and down his side.

Jason is getting drowsy.

“Hey kid,” Midnighter taps his thumb on Jason’s hip to get his attention.

He flickers his eyes open. He hadn’t realized they’d closed.

“We’ve been thinking,” M starts and Jason has just enough presence of mind to wonder if they can read minds because they certainly haven’t had a chance to discuss anything.

“We think you should stay here,” Apollo adds.

Jason freezes. He suddenly feels a lot more alert.

“What?”

“This place, this team… I—we think you’d be better off here,” Apollo explains.

“Even if you didn’t stay with us,” Midnighter continues, “Wherever you’re from, it’s clearly not good for you.”

“You are every bit as good as your friends. But whatever place you call home has you convinced you’re not.”

Jason swallows hard against the lump forming in his throat. He’s having a hard time believing that he’s hearing the right words. They can’t be saying what he thinks they’re saying.

“I don’t know about your home,” Midnighter says low, his own lids starting to look heavy, “But we want you. With us, you could be whatever, whoever, you want and the Authority will be your family.”

One single tear drops before Jason can pull it together but Midnighter’s eyes are mercifully closed.

“I—I want to…” he hates what he has to say, hates that there is only one answer, “But I have to help Kyle and Donna. It’s the multiverse at stake.”

Apollo hums against his neck.

“After,” he mumbles, tightening his hold protectively, “After you’ve saved the multiverse, come back here.”

Jason lets his eyes close, embraces the warmth, and nuzzles closer.

“Yeah,” he sighs, contentedly, “Yeah. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apollo is the best.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! <3


End file.
